


Días en los que fuego era sinónimo de piel

by ruthiruel



Series: Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2021 by TanitBenNajash [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, La verdadera canción de hielo y fuego es sáfica, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiruel/pseuds/ruthiruel
Summary: El rey de la noche está muerto. Winterfell intenta levantarse otra vez. Se apresuran los planes para marchar a la capital y el mundo no se detiene. Hay una conversación pendiente que ni Sansa ni Daenerys quieren tener.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2021 by TanitBenNajash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Días en los que fuego era sinónimo de piel

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato participa en el Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2021 organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash.

En Winterfell el tiempo vuelve a detenerse, esta vez Sansa no lo odia.

Aprovecha el respiro y se pierde en la rutina de un castillo en reconstrucción que nunca está completo, siempre parece que falta algo para que Winterfell vuelva a sentirse como un hogar.

Se encarga de los preparativos para la marcha a King’s Landing, una cuenta regresiva en la que no piensa más allá de caballos, carruajes, provisiones, armaduras, hombres, barcos. Asiste a las reuniones y responde todas las preguntas sobre lo que puede conseguir, lo que no, qué necesita el Norte, qué necesitan los viajeros. Ignora la mirada violeta que la sigue silenciosamente, intenta distraerse del sonido de su voz cuando habla con otras personas, responde las preguntas de Tyrion. Se retira escoltada por su hermana, en sus aposentos rechaza su intervención o la de su daga, cuando llega Jon ambas cambian de tema y él no lo nota. Durante la cena Tyrion la observaba con infinita lástima y lo odia, casi tanto como cuando lo creía igual a los demás Lannister porque se siente como la antigua Sansa, una estúpida niña asustada, sin opciones, sobreviviendo día a día y ella no es esa persona, ya no más.

Esta solo era una situación difícil de aquellas que nunca esperó vivir con una mujer así. Considerando el turbulento inicio que tuvieron, la desconfianza y la amenaza de su presencia. Sansa procura no pensar en eso. No tiene sentido y no saca más de ello que insatisfacción y, cuando deja a su mente navegar en aguas oscuras, un odio visceral a como habían ido las cosas, como debían funcionar para que no se les cayera todo encima. Las cosas que se veían obligadas a hacer por la familia, por honor, por el poder, por las mentiras.

En su cabeza danza una lista de problemas que tiene que solucionar, cosas por preparar, mensajes que escribir, personas con las que hablar, con las que discutir… Evita pensar en todo eso de camino al bosque de dioses esa noche, otra vez buscando paz y quizá respuestas, otra vez encuentra frio y silencio bajo el arciano que parece haber existido junto a ese estanque desde siempre. Eso le sirve por el momento.

Se pregunta qué haría su padre, qué consejo, qué historia... o qué silencio los acompañaría sentados sobre la enorme raíz. Lo está olvidando, una verdad que le llegó antes de esa noche y que acompaña al frio que se forma en ella. El recuerdo de esa ausencia a veces le pesa tanto como las tristezas más próximas, es la ambigüedad en el consuelo de la memoria y su crueldad lo que la atrapa en bucles que poco se permite explorar: su padre, su madre, su familia para siempre rota, Winterfell en reconstrucción, una obra jamás finalizada y Sansa como la única responsable de reparar lo que queda de su nombre y de su hogar.

—Antes de que huyas, vengo a despedirme.

Sansa se levanta y al cerrar los ojos con fuerza, el frio, el cruel frio, le recuerda lo que queda entre las dos y le da fuerza. Enfrenta esos ojos violetas, no hace reverencia alguna.

—Les deseo a Jon y a usted un buen viaje, alteza.

—Sansa, no seas absurda. –Daenerys avanza dos pasos, Sansa no abandona su lugar junto al árbol.

Muerde el interior de su labio y traga para que el nudo en su garganta le permita hablar, convierte todo en odio para no llorar ahí donde sus lágrimas se congelarán más rápido que aquel corazón al que le pide amor o algo más, quizá una oportunidad.

No habría tal oportunidad.

—Soy muchas cosas, al parecer, y todas se quedan aquí.

—Que se supone que haga, no puedes venir, no puedo quedarme.

Sansa se niega a ceder ante el cansancio en esa voz.

—La palabra que busca es querer, alteza.

—Vuelve a llamarme alteza y esta discusión terminará.

—Esta discusión no ha comenzado y cuanto mejor, es una pérdida de tiempo y tú quieres irte, Daenerys, como has visto no estoy impidiéndolo.

Por un segundo Daenerys luce perdida y a punto de retroceder, pero avanza otro paso. Solo necesita estirar un brazo para tocarla, Sansa se niega a retroceder, pero la escucha.

—Esto no es solo sobre lo que quiero, Sansa, lo sabes.

—No lo sé —cuando se rodea a si misma con los brazos no lo hace por el frio—, lo que creía saber resultó ser mentira, lo que creía sentir fue inútil, así que dime qué sentido tiene oír tu discurso sobre el deber y el querer. Te vas. Para que vas a mentirme, lo quieres, ese trono y al hombre que te lo ha prometido.

—No me voy por su promesa. Soy yo quien tiene los hombres, soy yo quien tiene a los dragones —el fuego en su mirada se cierne sobre ella y mantiene a Sansa quieta, apenas respirando. Como cuando todo comenzó. Daenerys apenas lo nota. —Te hice una oferta, la rechazaste ¿y ahora me culpas por las consecuencias de tus decisiones?

La risa de Sansa suena rota incluso para ella.

—Quedarme a esperar que un cuervo me diga si vives o mueres, por años, _años_ , cuando podrías quedarte… cuando podrías… Ya sabes lo que pienso de tu oferta.

—Sansa… —Daenerys levanta una mano para tocarla, Sansa retrocede y evita mirarla—. No… esto es injusto.

—Al fin estoy de acuerdo contigo, no te acostumbres.

Muy a su pesar, Daenerys ríe. —Es la broma más cruel, si la miras de cierto modo.

—Era inevitable, en realidad. Robamos un poco de tiempo y ahora se acabó.

Es su dolor el que la invoca, pero el silencio roto por una honda inhalación y una temblorosa exhalación la mantiene lejos. Un leve susurro la hace mirarla otra vez justo a tiempo para ver caer un guante. Esta vez no retrocede.

Su piel es cálida, Sansa entierra su fría nariz en la palma de Daenerys y no tiene fuerzas para esconder su sonrisa. Recuerda los días en los que parecía que jamás volvería a sentir frio, cuando el calor se acumulaba en su estómago y unas manos duras pero gentiles la sostenían en las noches terribles. Esa mirada la atrapa otra vez y sabe que también está recordando esos días en los que _fuego_ era sinónimo de _piel_.

Esa noche, el árbol corazón ve a una persona que no sabe cómo quedarse y a otra persona que no sabe cómo decir adiós. Ve otra mala decisión ser tomada.

El aire es pesado entre ellas y cuando los labios de Daenerys la buscan, Sansa apenas puede odiarse un momento antes de girar el rostro y dejar que su mejilla sea marcada. Con manos temblorosas acuna el rostro de Daenerys y besa su frente como una reverencia.

No puede mirarla a los ojos. Antes de regresar al castillo solo puede decir:

—Buen viaje, alteza.

**Author's Note:**

> No digo que Daenerys quemara todo porque terminó con su novia... pero quizá si lo diga.
> 
> Todo el amor para @jamil que beteó este drama sáfico.


End file.
